One example of a spinal deformity is spondylolisthesis which is a sagittal plane deformity in which one vertebral body dislocates or slips forward on the vertebral body immediately adjacent to it. Ideal correction of spondylolisthesis requires both reduction and translation. Minimally invasive surgical techniques have made it possible to achieve reduction of spondylolisthesis, but not translation. The only available option for achieving translation has been using an open surgical technique. In addition, the available options for minimally invasive surgical techniques only allow correction of grade I or II slips.